Child Of The Host Club
by Punk Pikachu
Summary: No one can remember exactly what happened last night. All they know is she's pregnant. But, who's the father?
1. The Night

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Author's Notes: I've been writing very darkly and thought it was time for a serious topic to be taken a little lighter. Hope you enjoy! I have a feeling this one may get pretty long. Review!

----

Whose idea was it to bring that alcohol? The twins, Tamaki? She couldn't remember. She could only feel the haze in her head and hands roaming her body. Apparently the boys were just as smashed as she was. Hikaru had also told them he had gotten these strange little stickers that dissolved on their tongues. They made the world so soft and pleasurable.

The twins were battling tongues with one another, so she knew it couldn't be their hands stripping off her uniform. Honey had pushed Mori down onto the floor and saw them clawing at one another, looking for something to grip. The King of the Host Club was working on her pants as the Shadow King brought Haruhi to his mouth.

Mmm, when had Kyouya been this good of a kisser...?

Everything soon became a pleasured haze at they all crawled to her, snuggling her skin like chenille...

----

Her body trembled as the sunlight hit her face. Oh god, too bright, way too bright. She turned away and felt an unfamiliar body next to her. Her eyes opened and she looked up at the face of a sleeping Tamaki. A _naked _sleeping Tamaki. Within a few seconds, she realized she was nude as well. Sitting up, she realized shocked that all the members of Host Club were in fact, nude and sleeping upon a stained and odd-scented carpet...

The scream she let out woke them all except a rock solid Kyouya, who only groaned and rolled away from the noise.

"What happened? What, what?" Tamaki jumped with a start, a bit unsteady on his feet. He fell back onto the carpet before he caught a glimpse of Haruhi.

His nose immediately began a steady torrent of blood as he handed her a tablecloth and turned away.

The twins, on the other hand, stood up, unabashed of their nakedness, groaning.

"Oh fucking hell, that hurt."

Honey rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Huh? What's going on?" He looked around. "Is it bath time?"

Mori groaned and got to his knees, very dizzy. "Fuck..."

Haruhi wrapped herself in the cloth, her heart beating a mile a minute. What the HELL had happened last night? Her eyes scanned the room, realizing that she was seeing the boys in all of their nude glory. Her face reddened as she pulled her clothes to her and ran into the dressing room while the boys stirred.

"Hikaru, never again." Kaoru growled at his brother as he found their clothing and began to dress.

"Fine, fine, blame me."

"Haruhi...nude..." Tamaki was still trying to calm the flow of blood.

"Gentlemen." Kyouya's voice was heard as he sat up, quite comfortable to be nude. "We have two problems. Judging from the looks of the carpet and some of our clothing, it seems at least one of us, if not more, had sex with Haruhi last night. Do any of you remember anything?"

They stared at him, trying to think. Everything was a blur and they shook their heads.

"Our second problem...if this is true, was there ever any condoms in the Third Music Room?"

The thought in their heads was all the same.

OH...FUCK.

----

Haruhi stood behind the door, using the tablecloth to clean herself off. She prayed that the fluid on and _inside_ her was not what she thought it was or things were about to get very complicated.


	2. I Hope It's Mine!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Author's Notes: Read and review, what more can I say?

----

Once she was sure she had cleaned off all of the drippings on herself to the fullest extent, Haruhi began to put her clothing back on. Ranka was going to give her absolute hell for staying the night at the school. She definitely was NOT going to tell her father the events of the night. He would come to the school and slit their throats where they stood.

Haruhi's stomach was doing twists and turs as she desperately tried to remember the night. All she could remember was Tamaki and Kyouya taking turns kissing her.

Sliding down the door, her head throbbed in confusion. Shit. Fucking shit.

----

They continued to stare at Kyouya, biting their lips.

"How does the thought strike you, knowing Haruhi could be carrying the child of any one of us?"

They couldn't speak, only gaze at the floor in shame.

"Well, if Haruhi is indeed pregnant, which is a very high chance, one of us is going to have to be a man about it." Kyouya's voice seems so much more cutting.

"What if she has your baby?" Honey asked Kyouya, who scratched his chin in thought.

"Impossible."

"What makes it any less of a chance than us?" The twins negated angrily.

"Because even in a state of drug-induced chaos, I would have enough control to keep myself together."

"Liar." They all looked at Tamaki. "If you had control, you wouldn't have kissed her like you did. Do you remember the night after that at all?"

Kyouya scowled at his friend, then lowered his head in defeat.

"It doesn't matter. The thing that matters is that we all have responsibility in this."

They nodded, feeling a similar sense of worry, guilt and anxiety in their stomach. Well, all except for Honey.

"I hope it's mine!"

They looked at the tiny boy in complete shock.

"Um, why?" Tamaki asked.

"I think Haruhi's baby would be so pretty. And if it was mine, they'd be pretty and like cake too!" Honey smiled sweetly.

The rest of the boys considered what Honey and Haruhi's genes would produce. They saw a tiny girl with flipped almond-colored hair and huge brown eyes, holding a stuffed rabbit in her arms. It was incredibly cute.

"We all have as good of a chance. But until we know for sure, it's not something we should make a big deal out of." Mori, the usually silent one, spoke words of wisdom to the boys who nodded and proceded to clean up the room. But, the thought lingered in the back of their minds.


	3. Reflection Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Author's Notes: A hint. I will not give away any definite pairings until the end, if at all. All is implied, but never take my pairings too seriously. -

----

The gang got lucky, as it was a Saturday morning when they awoke and did not have class. The parting between them was quite awkward. But, somehow, they smiled at one another, trying to forget.

----

Haruhi managed to get home without a problem, for her father had worked late at the bar and came home just as she managed to change into pajamas and curl up into bed, pretending to sleep. He poked his head into her bedroom.

"Hey sweetie, just wake up?" He asked.

She nodded, beginning to sweat. Her paranoia levels were beyond high.

"Daddy had a long night, so I'm going to bed. Wake me for lunch." He smiled at her and left.

Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief. She was in the clear. For now, it seemed.

Throwing the blanket off of her, she headed straight for the bathroom to wash herself. The remnants of the night still remained on her skin, making it sticky in different places. Her feminine parts and thighs ached. It made her cringe at what could have happened to make her feel like that. Turning the water on hot, she set out to cleanse herself of the chaos of the night.

----

Tamaki had been poked and prodded by his staff once he returned home, but ignored them as he locked the door to his bedroom and laid upon his bed. Much more comfortable than the carpet in the Third Music Room...

Fuzzy memories of the night were beginning to resurface. His tongue in Haruhi's mouth...unzipping her pants...groping at her tiny chest...

Tamaki say up, shaking his head. Gah! Dammit! Bad Tamaki! It made him feel even worse because while he had imagined doing those things with her, this was NOT the way he wanted.

He groaned in frustration and pulled a pillow over his head. And now she may be pregnant. He was already hated by his grandmother. If he had a child out of wedlock with a commoner...well, his dad might not be angry, but his grandmother would disown him immediately.

Honey's reaction to the idea of a child was so odd to him. Here he was brooding over it and she may not even be having his kid, or even be pregnant and Honey was completely happy with the thought of having a child at 17. But, the thought came to him. A child of him and Haruhi?

Visions danced in his head of a tiny girl with huge violet eyes and straight blond hair made him blush. He could see Haruhi holding the baby to her chest, looking down with the look of utmost love and adoration...

_"Tamaki-chan, do you with to hold your baby girl?"_

He blushed and giggled under his breath. Such a beautiful scene! And Haruhi, being that sacrificing soul would be an amazing mother. Suddenly, the thought of having a child with her was not so bad.

----

Kyouya had a massive headache by the time he got home. When he walked through the door, even Fuyumi could tell there was something on her baby brother's mind that was very heavy, but because she valued her life, she didn't probe, only watch him lock himself in the bathroom.

He rested his glasses on the sink and looked into the mirror as he stripped. Here he was, supposably in the prime of youth. And now on top of all the other shit he had to deal with, the possibility of a common girl carrying his child.

He wanted to slam his head into the sink. How in the world did Hikaru get fucking LSD on his tongue? How much had he drank so Hikaru could?

Kyouya felt irritated by this feeling. He had said it was impossible she could carry his child, but he knew just as well as the others that it was just a lie to make this whole situation easier.

He had been staring down at the floor and when he looked into the mirror, instead of his reflection, he saw a young boy with his grey eyes and straight brown hair, pushing up his glasses with a self-assured smirk.

Turning on the water, he swore two things. If it was his, he would be a man like he had said earlier and take his duties. The second was that is if was his, he would make Hikaru's life a living hell.

----

Author's Extra's Notes: Don't worry, the other boys perspective will come in the next chapter!


	4. Reflection Part II

Disclaimer: I only own the story, none of the characters.

Author's Notes: Glad you're enjoying the story! Loving the reviews. Start taking bets on who's the daddy, people. -grins-

----

After returning Honey back to his own bed, where he proceeded to fall asleep the minute his head hit the soft pillow, Mori returned to his own room. He picked up a pen and twirled it in his fingers, thinking on the events of the previous night, or what little he could remember. He vaguely saw Honey straddling him and a vision of Haruhi gasping under him.

He blushed profusely and turned his thoughts elsewhere. His own words were coming to bite him in the ass, for as much as he wanted to push it aside, the idea of Haruhi carrying one of their children made him restless.

Wanting to focus elsewhere, he picked up his kendo sword and set for the training room. But, as much as he desired, the vision of Haruhi holding a tiny boy with spiky black hair and curious eyes still did not leave his mind.

----

"Hikaru, how in the world did I let you convince me that bringing LSD was a good thing?" Kaoru bitched at his older brother, who was still quite annoyed.

"You know, you were the one who wanted to in the first place."

"Yeah, but just the two of us! Now look what you did!"

"What I did?" Hikaru growled. "Who was the one who suggested we 'loosen up a bit'? Huh, Kaoru?"

They turned their backs on one another and scowled, not speaking for a minute except the occasional insult.

"Fucker."

"Bastard."

"Prick."

When they ran out of insults, they both sat on the bed, keeping eyes away from one another. After about fifteen minutes, Kaoru sighed.

"Hey, Hikaru?"

"What?" He snapped at his twin.

"What happens if she really does have a baby and it belongs to you or me?"

Hikaru looked at his brother, whose eyes pleaded for some kind of comfort, but he only sighed and placed his hand to his forehead.

"I really don't know what happens. One of us would have to pay child support for her because she certainly couldn't take care of a baby herself."

His remark made Kaoru flinch. "Do you really think Haruhi is that helpless?"

Hikaru bit his lip and hung his head. "No...I just don't wanna be a dad yet."

"I don't either, but you heard Kyouya. If it is our kid, we need to be responsible men about it!"

A thought crossed Hikaru's mind that made his heart jump. "Kaoru...what if she...has twins!?"

They paused for a moment as they saw a serious boy with golden eyes pushing off a sister with red hair who begged to play.

They groaned and laid on their bed, repeating their statement back in the Third Music Room. OH FUCK.


	5. Confirmation

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Author's Notes: Ok, now that each character has their perspective out, start taking bets on who's the baby daddy! Leave your opinion/wish on reviews! And yes, I do know who the father is.

----

Over the next few weeks, the entirity of the Host Club watched over Haruhi like a hawk. Oddly enough, she did not seemed phased by anything and seemed so much more focused on forgetting the night than the fact that she was most likely pregnant. Little signs began to appear through her behavior. The front of her jacket had become a bit tighter. Her eyes drooped a bit, despite sleeping at night. Mori was giving her constant back massages as she complained about the pain.

Kyouya, the most observant of the group, after almost a month, finally confronted her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, making the girl look at him suspiciously.

"Since when do you care?"

"Does it matter?"

"Meh. Tired, my back hurts and Honey's cake looks so tempting right now."

"Haruhi, have you been tested yet?"

"Tested for what? Finals aren't for a while."

He tilted a bit. Was she being stupid or just that dense?

"No, I mean, tested for pregnancy."

"Oh, there's no chance of that!" She smiled.

"What? Did you get tested already?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Why bother? I'm fine. There's no way I could be pregnant!"

Now he got it. She had blocked out the night and was in complete denial over it.

"Haruhi, as much as you may try to forget, our night here DID happen and unless you took something, there is a high chance of pregnancy because none of us remember bringing condoms."

"NOPE! It didn't happen and I'm totally fine!" She laughed a bit psychotically, which caused the boys to come look at her.

"Um, what's with Haruhi?" The twins asked as Kyouya sighed.

"She's in complete denial about the night and has not gotten tested."

"We're gonna have to make her, aren't we?"

"No."

She flinched as Kyouya brought his hand against the back of her head. "Don't be stupid about this." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a home-pregnancy test he had purchased a few days after the night. "I thought you were responsible to get yourself checked, but it seems I was mistaken. Go, NOW." He turned away, feeling a vein in his head throb.

"Fine, if it will make you happy..." She grumbled and walked off to the ladies room.

----

The entire Host Club stood in the hallway as they waited for her to come out of the bathroom. All of them were restless, but in different ways. Tamaki was smiling, imagining his little girl running around his feet. Kyouya scribbled in his notebook annoyed. The twins were pacing the halls. Honey was clinging playfully to a silent Mori, whose eyes were closed in thought. Prayers of both positive and negative richocheted off the walls.

The sound of the bathroom door opening made their heads turn as Haruhi walked out, keeping her head down. She leaned against the wall, head in her hands.

"So...?" Tamaki asked.

They were silent with anticipation as she looked up at them with horrified eyes.

"I am."

Reactions of the boys abounded. Tamaki and Honey danced in a circle happily. The twins knocked their heads against with the wall. Mori looked at the girl and didn't know how to feel. Kyouya's pen shattered in his hand, blackening his fingers in ink.

Among them all, Haruhi's mind repeated words over in her head. Pregnant. Baby. Theirs. She was going to have the child of the host club.


	6. Garlic And Men Of Honor

Disclaimer: You guys already know I don't own it.

Author's Notes: I'm quite happy with the way this is turning out. Sadly, Jainaellen2010, I cannot go with your request for sextuplets because I seriously don't think Haruhi's small frame could hold that many kids and biologically speaking, that would be more common for a female cat than a human. Anyway, onto the next chapter! This one is a little more serious.

----

A cloud of depression followed Haruhi all day. It was obvious that she was not pleased at the thought of being pregnant.

She couldn't even look them in the eye. Here she was, young and trying her best just to make her life better, to be a successful laywer and follow in the footsteps of her mother and now...Now she was a Japanese teen pregnancy statistic who didn't even know who had gotten her pregnant. She may as well give herself over to the American media and go on one of those talk shows.

How in the world was she going to tell her father? Ranka would eventually notice Haruhi's stomach in the later months. He was a little dense but not that much so.

When she returned home, he was cooking dinner. The smell of garlic and fat drifted through the tiny apartment.

"Hi sweetie! I thought I would make dinner tonight! Garlic pork chops!" He smiled at her.

About a minute in her house, the smell finally hit her stomach and she ran to the bathroom where what little she had eaten was purged. Laying her head against the side of the toilet, tears dripped down her cheeks, holding her stomach.

Ranks leaned against the frame of the door, looking down at his daughter.

"You know...when you mother was pregnant with you, she got sick off of the smell of garlic." Kneeling next to her, he wrapped his arm around her as she cried softly, using a towel to wipe her mouth off.

"Haruhi..." He lifted her head to look into her eyes, to which she turned away, shamed.

"You are, aren't you? That's why you've been acting funny lately."

"How have I been acting funny?"

"Everytime I mention school or the Host Club, you immediately changed the subject. You also ate all of my spicy pickles, which you normally hate."

Her hand brushed away tears as she attempted to breathe normally. "Yeah..I am..."

His eyes changed from soft to suspicious. "So, which one is it?"

"What?"

"Which one of them do I have to kill?"

She groaned. "Dad please..." Desperately in her head, she tried to think which was the most pleasing to her father. She certainly couldn't tell him that she had absolutely no idea whose baby it was. Her stomach turned as the smell of burning garlic hit and she vomited again as her father ran out to keep the kitchen from setting on fire. Her throat burned as her mind devised a plan for the next time he asked. She also decided that through this hell, she would keep the child, but the father of her child would be in for a world of pain of his own.

----

"So are we all in agreement?" Kyouya asked his fellow club members.

"Of course." Tamaki said proudly.

"Yep!" Honey smiled.

Mori only nodded.

"Do we have to?" The twins whined.

"Yes. As gentlemen of honor and her friends, we are obligated to help her through her pregnancy, acting as fathers ourselves! I will not let my dearest daughter be in pain or go through this alone!" Tamaki proclaimed.

"Mi lord, if you consider her your daughter, if she had your child, wouldn't you be guilty of incest?" Tamaki's face hit the wall as Kyouya sighed and prepared to make arrangements for her.


	7. Migrane Rage

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Author's Notes: The end of the year has been a bit of pain, so sorry I haven't updated as fast! Thanks for waiting! Slight HikaHaru in this, to the request of KinKitsune01! Please review!

----

Ranka hadn't asked again about the paternity of Haruhi's child after the night. She had stayed in the bathroom and passed out when he checked on her after putting out dinner. Her face looked so pale. Ranka sighed and swooped his darling daughter into his arms and carried her back to the bed. He knew she didn't need his anger or animosity towards whoever was the father. She just needed support.

Going to the shrine devoted to his wife, he sat in front of it and sighed, lighting a candle.

"Darling, our baby's going to have a baby. What am I going to do?"

Her picture only smiled back at him as he sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I need to be strong for her. I know she's going to try and get through this by herself like she does with everything else, but I don't know if Haruhi can go by her own."

He thought for a second.

"No...she won't be on her own." The smiles of the boys of the Host Club flashed in his head. He smiled softly and silently prayed that it was Kyouya's child.

----

Her alarm clock buzzed irritatingly as she slammed her hand on top, shutting up the vile little machine. Haruhi's head felt like someone filled it with water, clouded and heavy. Sitting up took effort.

As soon as she was upright, her body begged to go back down, sending waves of intense pain to her head, almost to the point of tears. She had never had migranes this bad before.

Working through the pain, she managed to get out of bed and shower, not wanting anything for breakfast. Ranka didn't say much, only gave her a soft hug before saying goodbye when she went to school.

Paranoia overtook her at school. She could swear the girls could tell she was knocked up. Her own mind felt the eyes just glaring down at her. Her nerves were going crazy. Twice she had to excuse herself to vomit.

The day seemed like it would never end as the young girl walked down to the Third Music Room. She wished she could simply go home and sleep, but her debt to the boys still remained.

The boys. God. Her head throbbed even moreso.

The sign on the door stating "Members Only Meeting" confused her a tad, but she opened the door either way.

A spiral of rose petals revealed various objects, including a massage chair, blankets and large pillows, a table set up with certain foods and books upon books on pregnancy.

"Welcome!' They boys rang out, closing the door behind her.

"Haruhi, we have devoted our time and presense to make your pregnancy as easy and healthy as possible!" Tamaki nuzzled her cheek as she stared blankly.

"Um, what?"

"Seeing as you are not the SOLE bearer of responsibility, " The way Kyouya said it made her twitch. "We have taken the time and money to help you during this time. Be appriciative."

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!" Honey pulled at her arm. "Come see all the new stuffed toys we got for the baby!" He smiled even brighter than usual.

The twins, or rather Kaoru, pulled her other arm. "No, come see, our mother designed new fabulous baby clothes."

The room was far too loud and everything magnified in her aching head. Her migrane intensified beyond belief.

"Stop it!" She pulled her arms out of their grip and looked at Kyouya. "I didn't ask for your help! Fucking bastards, do you really think I'm that weak that I need your 'charity' to take care of myself?"

They looked at her suprised. Even Kyouya stopped scribbling in his notebook.

"None of you even know who's it is, so why do you give a shit? I don't need your help, especially from a pretentious bastard like you." She directed that comment straight at Kyouya, who seemed a bit taken back.

She left the room and slammed the large door behind her, walking a few steps before leaning against the wall, feeling completely overwhelmed. She hated how emotional this was making her. She knew they had good intentions. Well, maybe not Kyouya, but the rest of them did. Her head hurt incredibly and she wanted nothing but to sleep.

"Hey." She looked up and recognized the older Hitachiin twin, feet shifting uncomfortably. "You ok?"

"Yeah...this whole thing is driving me crazy. I just...didn't expect this." She stood up straight.

Hikaru gave an awkward smile. "Heh, I don't think any of us."

"Well, half of this was your doing..." She glared a tiny bit as he bit his lip.

"Yeah definitely my bad..." He looked at her. "But..."

Haruhi took in the face of the older twin. He seemed to be inwardly fighting himself.

"I just...wanted to tell you, no matter what happens, I'm..." He was blushing now. "I still wanna help you. I don't think you're weak, but...I don't want you to go through something this hardcore alone, ya know?"

It was hard for him. She could see it. Knowing he was putting himself out there for her made the pain fade a little and a smile return to her face. She gave a small squeak when he pulled her close, holding her lightly as his face was as red as his hair.

"Haruhi...I don't know how to be a dad, but if it is mine...I wanna be the best I can." His heart was racing.

Haruhi looked up at him for a second before hugging him back. He felt warm. She wondered if Kaoru liked his warmth as much as she did right now...

It took a minute before Hikaru opened his eyes, feeling her go a bit limp. When he looked at her face, he realized she had fallen asleep on her feet. He gave a small chuckle as she pulled her up in his arms.

When the doors opened again, they looked at him.

"I think our little flower needs a nap." Hikaru said as he carried her in and placed her on the bed they had set up for her. They all took in the sight of her sleeping and felt a little more at peace. As stubborn as she was, they would be there for her, no matter what.


	8. Paternity Update

Author's Notes:

Ok, this is just a current update on the score for paternity and I have here with me the members of the Host Club!

-applauses-

Hayden: Haruhi, why are you glaring at me?

Haruhi: Do you hate me or something? I always get messed with in your fics.

Hayden: I don't hate you, I just find it much more amusing to write about you. You're the main focus. -coy smile-

Haruhi: Bastard.

Hayden: All right, so the current score in paternity hopes. Leading at the moment...and I'm counting multiple answers on this as well...Kyouya is currently in the lead for paternity hopes.

Kyouya: What? Why me? I don't even want a kid. -annoyed twitch of the brow-

Hayden: It seems my readers think you would be the best for Haruhi's child as a father. Going down the list, Hikaru and Mori are tied for second.

Hikaru: Why me? I don't wanna be a dad either.

Hayden: Mori, what about you? You haven't said much about whether you would want to have a child or not throughout the fic.

-Mori simply blushes and looks away-

Mori:...Maybe...

Honey: I think Takashi would be a great daddy!

Hayden: As do I, but nothing is set in stone yet. Bringing up the rear, Tamaki and Kaoru are tied for third!

Tamaki: Third?! Do your readers not see how wonderful of a father I could be? -tears up-

Hayden: -reads through papers- It seems only _Exonone_ does. Most want Kyouya as the father because they think you are immature.

Tamaki: -pouts- I am not immature...

Hayden: And sadly, Honey, no hopes of your paternity have come in for you.

Honey: Awww...it's ok. I just want Haruhi's baby to be happy and healthy!

Hayden: -smiles- Still the darling boy you always are. And there are still unsaid hopes for paternity, so until next time, we'll have your "Ouran Baby Daddy" update! Keep reading and reveiwing!

Haruhi: You're still a pretty boy bastard.

Hayden: I know. -cute smile-


	9. A Father Vs A Friend

Disclaimer: I really need to repeat my non-ownership of OHSHC?

Author's Notes: I know the last couple chapter have been a bit more serious, but hey, Haruhi is pregnant. She gets to have some emotional moments. Things will return to funny very soon. And of course, more drama!

----

Haruhi was in a much better mood after she had slept for a while. The fleece blanket she laid on was incredibly soft. As her eyes opened slowly, the boys had kept themselves busy. Honey was napping in the mass amount of stuffed toys in the corner. Mori was reading many of the baby books near her quietly. Kyouya stayed far away from the group, typing on his laptop. The twins and Tamaki seemed to be having some kind of argument.

"Mi lord, how can you be serious?" They asked him.

"I don't see what the great fuss is."

Haruhi yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Mmm, what is going on?"

Hikaru sneered at Tamaki. "Mi lord's a bigger moron than we thought. Who knows about sex but doesn't even know where babies come from?"

"First of all, I went simply on instinct. I don't study your perverted ways. And second, I do know where babies come from. After they get pregnant, girls lay eggs and sit on it to keep it warm."

The group fell silent. Even Kyouya stopped typing to glance. His face was one of slight confusion and shock. It read, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Tamaki-sempai...when did you learn this?" Haruhi asked.

"I was 4 or so."

The twins doubled over in laughter.

"What? What is so funny, you juvenile duo?!" Tamaki asked irritatedly.

Even Haruhi couldn't help laughing at his answer. It seemed so perfect. Mori stood, chuckling very softly.

"Tamaki." He placed a hand on his shoulder and put a book in his hand, flipping to a page. The blond boy sat and looked through it intensely.

"See girls do produce eggs! Oh wait, they stay inside? ...9 months...growing...WHAT?!" Tamaki looked deep into the book, shaking softly. "That...looks...painful...No!" He threw it aside and hugged Haruhi. "No, no, I do not want my sweet daughter going throught that kind of pain! It's too much, too much, I say!"

Haruhi popped a pacifier into the Host Club King's mouth. "It's already been done. I don't plan on having an abortion. And..." She spoke to the whole Host Club. "I'm sorry I snapped at you guys. I know you're trying to help and I really appreciate it." She threw a glare to Kyouya, who seemed to completely ignore her.

The rest smiled at her. "Haruhi, we're your friends." Kaoru said.

"We won't let you fall." Mori smiled at her, ruffling her hair.

She giggled a bit before letting the twins show her the baby clothes their mother had designed. Tamaki kept the pacifier in his mouth for a bit before he felt someone yank it away.

"You're a moron, you know?" Kyouya looked at his friend.

"Hey, give that back!" He stole it from his hand.

"Stupid, do you really think you're ready for this? You bounce around all happy, but could you really take care of a child? You can't take care of yourself, for god's sake!"

"Why wouldn't I be a good father?"

"You're so immature! You didn't even know how babies are born!"

"Does that make me a bad candidate to her baby? I don't think so! At least I'm not trying to ignore her just because I can't handle the thought of a kid, Mr. Pretentious!"

"You think I can't handle it? The second I woke up after that night, I knew I would have to!"

"You claimed she COULDN'T have your child because you had self-control! You're still in denial! You handle this whole thing like a big business! You treat her like an obstacle to overcome, not as a friend!" Tamaki yelled to the Ootori boy, who bared his teeth.

"You don't know how to support her as a father!"

"You don't know how to care for her as a friend!"

"SHUT UP."

They looked to the mass of stuffed animals where a very pissed Honey had been awakened.

"Take your pointless fighting elsewhere, or I will break you."

The aura faded as Honey passed out and snuggled into the mass of stuffed toys. The two blinked and turned away from one another.

"I may not know how to be a father, but at least I want to be." Tamaki replied and left Kyouya to seethe.


	10. Going Back?

Disclaimer: You already know it.

Author's Notes: Keep your paternity hopes coming in! I do know who the baby's father is and I'm thinking of making alternate endings after the real one for all the fans. Remember, reviews are love!

BTW, sorry to all my Kyouya fans for making him a bit of a bastard here. Things will get better.

----

Tension remained between the Suoh boy and the Ootori boy in the coming months as life continued on. The girls who attended Host Club knew of Haruhi's gender and actually flocked to the Third Music Room once the news of her pregnancy spread. The way she had become pregnant remained a secret but profits were flying in from girls who designated her as their Host.

They ladies became so curious as to the father, Renge plotted a brilliant idea. She began to take bets from them on the paternity of the father. Money poured into a giant pot as the votes were counted for each member. Oddly enough, the ladies of the school seemed to hope between Tamaki and Kyouya, who had said little to one another since their fight. Haruhi simply ignored Renge's asking if she knew. She didn't want to know until her baby was actualy born.

It was a couple months later that the true colors were revealed.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Kyouya said to Haruhi one night as they were cleaning.

"What is?"

"Making a big deal of this."

She scowled. "You're making tons of money off this, so you have no right to complain, Mr. Ootori."

"That's not what I'm talking about. You're three months in. Do you really think it's right to have a baby the way you are?"

Her eyes perked up. "What are you talking about?"

He hovered over her so she pressed against the wall, looking up at him. "There are so many complications that can result from having a baby this young, even resulting in death. And there are clinics you can go to to take care of this...It's not too late to go back..."

Haruhi's eyes widened as she looked up at him. He was completely serious. His hands gripped her shoulders as she trembled softly.

"It's so easy. I could take you myself, have it done discreetly..."

When his hand hit, Kyouya's glasses were knocked clear off his face and skidded across the floor. Tamaki glared angrily.

"Do NOT touch her." Tamaki then grabbed her hand and pulled Haruhi behind him.

"Are you that sure it is yours that you would try to force her to get an abortion? That you would destroy the chance for any of us to be a father?"

Kyouya cleaned off his glasses and placed them back on his face. "I said it once, I shall say it again. You do not know what it takes to be a father. I am only thinking of Haruhi's well being."

"You're thinking of yourself, Kyouya-sempai, not me." Haruhi growled. "I thought you were my friend." She squeezed Tamaki's hand, who in turned blushed slightly. She walked away, pulling him in tow.

Kyouya laid his head against the wall. He never acted like this. What was wrong?

"She's right." He heard a deep voice behind him, looking back to see Mori near him.

"I know that! I don't need you to tell me that!" He growled at him, who only looked with half lidded eyes. There was a silence that lasted a while before Mori spoke.

"A true man does not run from his duty in denial of his fears, but has no shame in admitting that, in taking the unknown path, he is afraid." Mori recited, then turned. Kyouya's eyes widened as he absorbed it.

"Wait a second!" He called to Mori.

"Hmm?"

"You haven't said anything about this, no suprise there. But...do you want her to have your child like Honey and Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, regaining his normal sense of coolness.

Mori looked down in thought, then a slow smile crossed his face.

"Maybe."


	11. Paternity Update 2

Paternity Update Number Two!

Hayden: Welcome back to the Ouran "Baby Daddy" Competition!

Kyouya: Since when is it a competition?

Hayden: Since I told my readers to vote. It seems the girls of Ourah High School are voting as well. So, have you and Tamaki made up yet?

Kyouya: Are you referring to the blonde moron sitting on my right? I have no need to discuss anything regarding him.

Tamaki: Hmmp! I don't need to listen to this! -goes to walk out-

-grabs Tamaki and sets him back in his seat-

Hayden: Oh no you don't. We have new voting changes. Let's see...-looks through paperwork- It is still a tie for first! However, although Kyouya remains, Hikaru has dropped and been replaced with...Mori-sempai!

-Mori simply looks up a bit suprised-

Hayden: Takashi, any thoughts on this?

-Mori gives a shy smile and looks to the audience-

Mori: Um, thanks...

Honey: Takashi, you will make a great daddy! Kyouya-chan's being too mean!

Kyouya: I'm not in control of my actions...-glares at me-

Hayden: -nervous laugh- Ah, yes...Anyway, let's ge back to matters at hand. Hikaru has not dropped far and currently holds second place.

Hikaru: Hmmp, I guess that little scene turned the readers around.

Hayden: Remember, Hika-chan, nothing is certain.

Kaoru: Since when do you get to call him Hika-chan!? -annoyed glare-

Hayden: Jealous much, Kaoru? Wonder why your brother didn't come to bed last night?

-gasp-

Kaoru: You evil son of a...

Hayden: Hey, I sign your paychecks for this, so drop it. Anyway, Tamaki still holds third.

Tamaki: That's so not fair! Don't these beautiful people see what a good father I would be to Haruhi's offspring!? -nuzzles Haruhi-

Haruhi: Tamaki-sempai, will you get off of me? I can't breathe.

Hayden: Moving on. Kaoru and Honey are tied for last place.

Honey: Yay, I got a vote now! -dances with Mr. Bun Bun-

Hayden: All right, that's all the time we have for today! Now, if you will excuse me, I have things to to do, like getting to 70 on Warcraft. Hope you all continue reading and voting!


	12. Redemption

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Author's Notes: Just so you know, the votes do not determine the ending. I already have that in my head. The votes are simply a popularity contest. Keep those reviews coming!

----

The Host Club had become quite tense since the incident. Haruhi and Kyouya refused to talk to one another, as did Kyouya and Tamaki. After a week, Renge stepped in.

"This is completely ridiculous! Drama is all well and good, but it's starting to scare off our customers!" She ranted.

"It's not our fault..." Tamaki shot a glare to Kyouya, who was typing furiously at his computer. He hadn't said a word to anyone since Mori talked to him.

"It doesn't matter. Tamaki's fawning over Haruhi brings them back and Haruhi is our main attraction right now." Kyouya finally spoke up. "Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend." He shut his computer down and swiftly walked from the room.

"Kyouya! Get back here!" Renge chased after him.

Haruhi sighed. As much as he was being a jerk, she still couldn't help to feel sorry for the Ootori boy. Her feelings of pity were replaced by nausea as she vomited into a trash can placed conviently near her. This morning sickness crap was starting to wear on her.

----

When she returned home, her father was in quite high spirits.

"Haruhi! There you are! I need to show you what I bought!"

He pulled out a few dresses especially made for maternity. Haruhi stepped back, blinded by the brightness of the pink.

"Dad...do you really think I would wear these?"

"Oh please, Haruhi, you'd look so cute?" His eyes begged her. "I found so many beautiful things for you once that tummy starts to come in!"

"Dad..." She simply sighed.

"Oh and while you were out, Kyouya-chan called."

She turned.

"Kyouya-sempai? What did he want?"

"He said he wanted to take you out tonight and talk to you." He gasped. "Oh Haruhi, does this mean Kyouya-chan's the daddy!? Oh, what a good choice, he's so handsome and smart!" He snuggled his daughter much like Tamaki.

"Dad, stop it!" She felt a migrane coming on. What did he want with her, besides to talk her out of having the baby?

----

The car rolled up and Haruhi sighed. She hadn't been taken out on a date since Hikaru and we all know how well that one went. She wondered if the black turtleneck and jeans was too underdressed.

With a deep breath, she walked down the steps from her apartment, looking at him. He was leaning against his car, dressed semi-casually. They looked at one another, not saying anything.

"Have a good time! I'd tell you not to get knocked up, but it's a little too late for that!" Ranka screamed out the door to his daughter, who cringed sharply. She swore the whole neighborhood heard that.

"Can we just get out of here?" She asked him, who nodded, embarrassed for her.

The car ride was silent as the night around them. Neither would look at one another, their minds in complete overtime.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She finally asked.

"Hmm?"

"Dad said you wanted to ttalk to me about something. If you're going to try and talk me out of the baby again, I will stop the car and walk home right now." Her voice had a harsh tone to it.

"No...Is it a crime to simply wish to take you out?"

She narrowed her eyes. "After last week, it requires a full scale investigation."

"Hmmp. I suppose I deserve that."

'You deserve so much more than that, you bastard...' Haruhi thought in her head.

The car pulled up in front of the hospital.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see."

As they walked to the front, Kyouya moved over to talk to the nurse. They chatted for a minute and then two nurses pulled Haruhi down the hall to a room. The room was huge, traditional japanese with a large bed, covered in incredibly soft sheets. All the medical equipment was there, but there was also small waterfalls in the corners and plants around.

"Kyouya-sempai..."

"6 months from now, this is your birthing room." There was a computer in the corner and he leaned over it, typing in a few things. "And you have an account strictly set up for the baby that you can access after it is born. All of the proceeds, well, most of them, came from a combination of that stupid contest Renge is having and from us, namely the Host Club."

She was in complete shock.

"But why are you doing this? You don't want me to have the baby anyway. What do you gain from this?"

"The chance..." He smiled that soft rarely seen smile. "Of redemption."

Haruhi simply looked at the dark haired boy. He didn't look cold. He still looked like the cocky bastard he was, but she knew he really wanted to try.


	13. Black Magic Blessing

Disclaimer: If I owned it, you would know it. -.-;

Author's Notes: -is currently being strangled by Kyouya- Oh, a side note. I now have an adult fanfiction dot net account for things that would normally get me in trouble. Stop by if you're curious!

----

The next couple months went along swimmingly, with the exception of Kyouya and Tamaki still not talking. Haruhi, however, had taken Kyouya back into her circle of friends and seemed much happier. The morning sickness had passed and she was slowly starting to show visible signs of pregnancy.

It was in her 5th month that she finally could not fit into her school uniform. That morning, she fought the garment tooth and nail, only managing to pop of a few buttons.

"Dammit!" She threw it on the ground and looked at herself in the mirror. If there was any doubt of her femininity before, there was no way anyone could mistake her for a boy anymore. Her stomach now had the womanly curve, not too large yet, but enough to tell her pregnancy. Her normally flat chest had grown into a B cup. No more could anyone mistake her for a boy.

She sighed. Now what was she going to wear?

"Haruhi..." She heard a sing-songy voice from the crack of her door, belonging to her father who was waving the hideous pink shirt.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"What if...?"

"NO."

"You're so cold, Haruhi!" He teared up much like Tamaki and she groaned inwardly. Searching through her closet, she finally found a few clothes that would stretch.

"Aww, why black? You look so somber!" Ranka whined.

"Because it's comfortable." She pulled the sleeveless turtleneck over her, then her jacket. It would have to stay unbuttoned. Looking at the bulge in her shirt, she rubbed her belly, still wondering who's it was.

----

"Ah, looking quite chic today, Haruhi!" The twins smiled at her as she walked in.

"Hmm? It's just a turtleneck..."

"It suits you."

She felt a chill run down her back and turned, realizing Nekozawa was behind her. He was without his normal cloak. When he smiled, she relaxed a bit.

"Ah, Nekozawa-sempai. What brings you here?"

"I had to come see the newly expecting."

She blushed. He was as pretty as a girl without his darkness.

"I also brought a gift for when the baby is born." He pulled out a small Beelzeneef from his pocket, small enough to fit on a baby's hand.

"Heh, um thanks..."

"You should come by The Black Magic Club. We can provide a protective spell over your unborn child."

"NO!"

Tamaki clung to Haruhi from out of nowhere.

"I will not let you surround my beautiful daughter with that malicious black magic of yours!" The pacifier returned to the Host Club King's mouth as Haruhi walked out from his grip.

"Thanks anyway, Nekozawa."

She looked at him a bit odd when he kneeled and put his hand to her stomach.

"Hey, don't get any ideas!" The twins reprimanded out of nowhere, glaring at him. His hand ran over her slightly bulging stomach. Haruhi felt a blush on her cheeks.

"Um, Nekozawa-sempai?..."

He stood back up and smiled.

"You're going to have a beautiful baby, Haruhi-chan."

"Hey, since when do you get to be so familiar with her, spooky?" Hikaru chirped, quite irritated.

"Oh, I did not mean to insult. Farewell." He headed back out the door when he replied, "I shall see you soon, Haruhi-chan."

When he left, the twins seethed in annoyance. "Where does Ghost Boy get off, touching our Haruhi without permission?"

Haruhi felt a strange chill in her spine and shuddered, returning to her group of boys to plan the next event.

"Oh!"

They all stopped and looked at her.

"Haruhi, are you ok?"

"The baby...just kicked."

Honey appeared from her right, starry-eyed.

"Ooooohhh, I wanna feel, I wanna feel!"

Kyouya scratched his chin.

"Hmm, it's a bit early for a baby to kick, isn't it?"

"Nah, Dad said when Mom had me, I kicked and moved around a lot during her fifth and sixth months. It kinda figures..." Haruhi smiled fondly, rubbing her belly.

"AHHH, HARUHI!" Tamaki came flying in, tears in his eyes. "Such a cute smile! The perfection of motherhood!"

Haruhi just laughed. Things were a bit more mellow around the Host Club and she hoped they would stay like this in the coming months.


	14. The Cat Always Knows

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Author's Notes: Reveiws are love, as always!

----

Haruhi noticed that throughout the day, she had received more and more compliments on her appearance. The girls clamored around her, wanting to feel her stomach and feel the baby kick. It was a strange feeling, but it was oddly pleasant.

The one thing that seemed very out of character was the appearance of Nekozawa. She didn't wonder how he found out, since it was all over the school, but his statements complexed her. His eyes as he had left told her there was a secret laying behind his pretty face.

----

In her sixth month, Haruhi awoke one morning to the sound of her father's sing songy voice calling her. It was a Saturday and she had become increasingly tired.

"Haruhi!" He called from outside her bedroom door. "You have a visitor."

Who was here this early in the morning? When she looked at her clock, she was it was noon. Dammit. She hated sleeping late. It felt like the day was wasted. A quick change of clothes, which was getting annoying to keep up with as her stomach expanded. Clothes shopping was annoying as it was without having to worry about if her stomach would show. Most of the things she had that would fit were the bright and flowery clothes her father had bought. Haruhi sighed and pulled down one of his choices, the least bright. It was an empire waist shirt in a light blue color. Whoever was here better have a damn good reason.

----

"Aya! Haruhi, I knew you would look adorable!" Ranka teared up as he snuggled his daughter, who only yawned a bit.

"Ok, who's here?" She asked.

"Oooh, a very handsome young gentleman!"

She tilted her head. Her father knew all the members of Host Club, so she doubted he was talking about them. Pushing her father off her shoulder, she opened the front door and found a semi-casually dressed Nekozawa under a black umbrella. Blink, blink.

"Good afternoon, Miss Fujioka. I was wondering if you would permit me to take you out today."

Blink, blink. Head tilt.

"Huh?"

After she came out of confusion, she put on a jacket and followed the blond boy to his car. He was a perfect gentleman, opening the door for her, keeping her dry under the umbrella.

"So where are we going?"

"What do you feel like?"

----

Despite it being cold outside, Haruhi craved ice cream like mad and was soon seated with a large sundae drenched in strawberry sauce and gummy bears. Nekozawa sweatdropped as she happily devoured it.

"So what's this about?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Nekozawa-sempai, the only reason you come out of your place is for school."

He sighed, smiling at her.

"True. You have me figured, Miss Fujioka."

"So what do you want? Just to tell you, if it is a love confession, you picked your timing pretty badly."

A loud thump sounded as his head hit the floor, jumping back into his chair, face red as her sundae.

"Oh no, nothing like that...but I doubt you'll believe what I tell you."

"What is it?"

"I...kinda know who the father is."

"WHAT?!"


	15. Paternity Update 3

Paternity Update Part 3!

Hayden: Welcome back to the Ouran "Baby Daddy" Competition! Now, as you all know, the ending is not decided by votes, HOWEVER, the reason behind this is for a special extra ending based on reader votes!

-gasps from the audience-

Hikaru: You never told us about this!

Hayden: I didn't think of it until today. -

-facefaults all around-

Hayden: All right, let's see where we are at the polls! -reads through paperwork- What an amazing breakthrough! Tamaki has somehow surpassed the two time winner of Kyouya to take first place.

Tamaki: Huzzah, your readers finally see that I am the best suited to be the father of Haruhi's beautiful child! Oh Haruhi, we shall be so happy together! -snuggles her-

Haruhi: Tamaki-sempai, please get off...

Hayden: Kyouya has dropped to second place, but is not behind by much.

Kyouya: I still don't see why your readers want me as the father. I said it before, I don't even want a kid.

Hayden: Shut up or I'll put you back in the closet. -evil glare-

Kyouya: -poutish face- Fine...

Hayden: Hikaru currently holds third, just a fraction behind Kyouya.

Hikaru: This is boring...-gets up to leave-

Hayden: Stay. Mori holds a steady place at fourth.

Mori: Hmm.

Hayden: Kaoru has earned his spot at fifth.

Kaoru: Why me? I haven't said really anything through most of the fic...-glares at Hayden-

Hayden: -ignores- We have a new addition to the list!

-gasps from audience-

Hayden: Ladies and gentleman, Umehito Nekozawa currently holds sixth place!

-Nekozawa appears cloaked from the shadows-

Nekozawa: Thank you...and Beelzeneef thanks you too...-makes the puppet move-

-The rest of the Host Club shiver-

Hayden: Um, right. Sadly, Honey still holds last with only one vote.

Honey: They don't want me to be Haruhi's baby's daddy? But, but...I wanna be a daddy...-cries into Mr. Bun Bun-

Hayden: Awww, Honey-chan, don't worry, things may change. -comforts him- That's all the time we have for today's paternity update! Stay tuned, only a few more months!

Haruhi: When do I get a say in all this!?


	16. A Hospital Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: Hehe, I know, the suspense is horrid, isn't it?

----

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Well, you don't know the baby's father and neither do your friends, right?"

"Yeah, but how do you know?" Haruhi looked at him hard, to which Nekozawa blushed. She had really pretty eyes, even when she was annoyed.

"It's just...a feeling...I have..."

"Dammit, I told you, if this is a love confession, wait until after I have the baby!"

"Haruhi, I-"

He stopped, seeing her grab her stomach and double over in pain. Immediately, he was by her side.

"Haruhi, are you all right?"

"It hurts...it hurts..." The pain was nothing like she ever felt before. Her back was shooting pain spikes all through her body, including the most delicate areas of her.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

A sharp pain went right to her back and she cried out, trembling.

"Oh shit." She heard him call to the owner to dial an ambulence and felt her head become lighter and lighter...

----

"Look, look, she's waking up!"

When her eyes opened, Haruhi had to blink a few times before she knew who was talking to her. Another few minutes passed before she realized she was in the room Kyouya and the other boys had reserved for her.

"How did I get here? And why am I here?" A wave of nausea rushed over her as Kaoru held a bucket under her head, Haruhi losing her ice cream as he rubbed her back sympathetically.

"From what the doctor's told us, the baby shifted and pressed against a nerve in your back. It happens a lot in smaller women. Nekozawa called us and told us where you were."

"Where did he go?"

"He said something about feeling ill himself and went back home." Kyouya replied.

Haruhi felt a sense of annoyance at him, but remembered him holding her hand when she felt the pain in the ice cream shop and the irritation faded.

"Does Dad know I'm here?"

"Yes. The doctor says you should be fine to go home tonight once you feel a little better."

"I remembered why I'm not fond of sweets." Her mouth felt filmy and she reached for a glass of water.

"As long as Haru-chan is ok and baby Haruhi is ok too!" Honey smiled at her.

Haruhi looked around, seeing each of them. All had a bit of worry still lingering in their eyes, but the softness in her friends' faces made Haruhi feel protected. She didn't really need it, but knowing how much care she had around her was a pleasent sensation.

----

Author's Notes: BTW, the condition that Haruhi experienced was actually one my own mother had with me. Not pleasant. Just a little tidbit of info.


	17. But Don't You Love Her?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: I finally got a day to myself away from classes and the like, so I thought I'd work on another chapter for you guys! Remember, read , review and keep those paternity votes coming!

----

After making sure everything was in order, Haruhi was allowed to go home, but not without her own personal entourage of handsome men following her, one particular blond one hanging on her shoulder every step, asking if she was okay and if she wanted to rest. Haruhi sighed, knowing Tamaki's intentions, but still feeling tired from the day. Her hand touched her stomach and she wondered if that night had not happened, what would this night be right now?

'If you're this much of a handful in the womb, I wonder how you'll be once you're born...' She chuckled under her breath.

----

"Oh Haruhi, you're home! I was so worried!" Her father cried as he wrapped his arms around the girl, nuzzling her cheek. "My darling baby girl!"

"Dad, please...I have a splitting headache." Haruhi groaned, wiggling her way out of her father's arms. "I'm going to bed."

"You're so cold, Haruhi!" Ranka sighed, but as his daughter appeared out his sight, he smiled and looked to the altar, sitting in front of it.

"I guess she really does take after you, honey. I remember so many times you would get those pains and I'd have to shift her for you. Of course, you were too stubborn to go to the hospital." He chuckled softly, then closed his eyes in prayer.

"Protect our baby girl."

----

The air in her room was pleasantly warm and as she slowly lowered herself down to lay on her side, she could already feel comfort wash over her. Outside, she could hear crickets chirping, signaling the winter was truely gone and warm summer nights were in the future.

Pressure on her belly brought her attention back to her stomach. 6 months ago, she was perfectly...ok, that's a lie. Not perfectly normal, but certainly wasn't carrying a human life in her abdomen. One who she didn't even know who helped create.

The girls would ask her who she hoped the father to be from time to time and each time, she never really had an answer. She knew now that no matter whose it was, they would take responsibility for it in their own way.

But, did Haruhi really have a preference? She pondered this as she rubbed her stomach, feeling the familiar embrace of exhaustion come over her.

----

The boys were about to part company soon after they dropped off Haruhi when Honey spoke.

"Hey, after she has the baby, what's gonna happen? Is she gonna get married?"

They all looked at the boy perched on Mori's shoulders.

"Um, I'm not sure...why would she need to?"

"Well, wouldn't the daddy of Haruhi's baby wanna marry her?"

They thought about this for a moment. It was traditional and would make things a bit easier.

"Who says Haruhi even wants to get married after she has the baby?" Kyouya remarked, still a bit bitter.

"But don't you love her, Kyouya-chan?"

This remark made the normally calm and collected Kyouya stumble over his own feet and the rest of them stop cold.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't we all love her? You wouldn't marry Haru-chan?" Honey looked onto his companions in obvious confusion, who looked back as they thought.

"Of course we luh-luh-luh..." Tamaki tried to say, but found his tongue twisting in knots.

"You don't love Haruri either, Tamaki?" He looked at the twins, who were as red as tomatoes and looked away. Honey pouted and sat up a bit, looking at Mori.

"You love her, don't you Takashi?"

"Of course."

His swift answer made them all turn their heads in shock. Honey smiled happily.

"I love her too!" Mori chuckled as he walked forward, a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks.


	18. Back To The Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: Over 10,000 hits! Thank you all! Hayden loves you all!

----

All seemed well with the Host Club. Tamaki and Kyouya had begun talking again and an air of just general happiness surrounded them. Haruhi's belly, now 7 1/2 months in, bulged out from her tiny frame. Her skin glowed with a beautiful blush and her smile seemed all the sweeter.

No one was prepared for what would happen.

----

It was as they were cleaning the Third Music Room that Haruhi stopped suddenly, an aching pulse running through her body. It was soft, like a sore muscle. It centered from her feminine parts and all through her legs.

Honey looked over as she grimaced slightly.

"Haruhi, you ok? You wanna sit down?" The tiny boy looked up at her with concerned eyes. She smiled, though visibly in pain.

"I'm ok..." A lie. Her breath was shortening. The pain was slowly beginning to intensify. The dull ache was spreading into a burning pain, throbbing in her.

"Haruhi..." Honey grabbed her hand and slowly let her sit on a couch. A wary eye of Tamaki saw this and was at her side, the others following.

"Haruhi, you ok?" For once, the King kept his distance, watching her as she tried to pretend the pain wasn't as bad as it was.

"Yeah, I just need to sit..." Within that moment, a deep stabbing pain shot right between her legs, making tears form in her eyes. Haruhi tried to silence a groan, but was unsuccessful as the boys came closer, trying to figure out what they could do for her. Mori stepped forward and placed two fingers to her neck, feeling her pulse.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked Haruhi, who blushed as she simply pointed downward, not in enough pain yet to say. His hand pressed on her low abdomen where he could feel contractions. Mori turned his eyes to Kyouya, who flipped out his phone and began to dial the hospital.

"She's in labor." He said to the others as their eyes bulged.

"But she's over a month off!" Hikaru proclaimed. "Are you sure the baby's not on her spine again?"

Mori shook his head as Haruhi bit her lip, groaning as the contractions began to come faster and harder. The pain was like nothing she'd ever felt.

"Fuck...fuck..." Instinctively, she reached out for something to grip and found Tamaki's hand. He beamed...until she gripped it hard enough to make it crack, through which the Host Club King smiled painfully, still staying by her.

"Don't worry...ow...you'll be...owww...ok." He said to her, letting her grip his hand tight. Haruhi simply held back tears. Within 10 minutes, the ambulence arrived and the entire group was whisked to the hospital, all with racing hearts and worried minds.


	19. Paternity Update 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Hayden: It's that time again! In the midst of all the insanity, it's time for another paternity update. Due to complications, Haruhi will not be joining us tonight. May I remind the audience and my readers that this poll is to determine the alternative ending! At least the first one. I'm unsure whether I will make multiple endings to this story. So let's get on with it.

Kyouya: You're in a talkative mood tonight for someone who lost the list.

Hayden: I did not lose the list. My desk swallowed it up.

-sweatdrops all around-

Hayden: Relax, I remade the list after going through reviews. Now, the current first place holder is Mr. Tamaki Suoh!

-applause-

Tamaki: Thank you, thank you! I promise to do my best as Haruhi's child father!

Kyouya: It's not confirmed yet.

Hayden: Nor is yours, but you, Mr. Ootori, currently hold second place.

Kyouya: What are your readers thinking? I don't even want kids!

Hayden: Too bad. Third is currently a tie between Mori and Hikaru.

Hikaru: How did I end up that high? I can see why him, but me?

Mori: ...

Hayden: I think it may have something to do with episode 16...

Hikaru: -blushing- Shut up...

Hayden: Fourth is also a tie between our newcomer, Nekozawa and Honey, who received a special shoutout from Ivy Darklight!

Honey: Yay, I am loved. -bakes a cake for Ivy Darklight, then decides to eat it himself- Oops...

Hayden: Last place is currently taken by Kaoru.

Kaoru: It's no suprise, you hardly give me any featuring in your story. -glares-

Hayden: Well, I don't really know what to do with you. So, that is your update for now! Come back next time!

Kaoru: Don't know what to do with me?! What am I, just a piece of clothing!?

Hayden: Cut cameras!

-beep-


	20. The Sunrise

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: Hey all. I know it's been a long time since my last update. I thank all my loyal readers who've stuck by! -blows kisses-

--

When they finally reached the hospital, Haruhi had given up acting strong as the pain became almost unbearable. The nurses wheeled her away as Kyouya rattled off her medical information to one of the doctors. The rest of the boys paced the waiting room nervously.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Honey asked, his arms wrapped tightly around Mori.

"I...I hope so..." Tamaki sighed.

After a bit, one of the nurses came out.

"Are you all with her? Jesus..." She blinked at the flock of expectant boys. "Miss Fujioka is in labor. Her water has already broken. There's a good chance that the baby may not survive, being this premature."

Their hearts caught in their throat, particulary those of Tamaki and Honey. To go through all this and have the baby not even survive...?

"She's asking for you. Normally, only family and spouses are allowed in delivery, but..." She looked to Kyouya and scowled slightly. "I guess we can make an exception."

She handed all of them protective gowns and masks as they walked quickly to her room. Haruhi lay there, gasping for breath and red-faced, gripping the bars on the bed.

"Let's see how far you are..." The nurse checked her out. "Christ, 6 cms already."

"It hurts...it hurts..." Haruhi moaned, in far too much pain to act strong in front of her friends who gathered around her. It broke their hearts to see her in pain.

This continued long into the night as Haruhi's cervix would not dialate past the 8 cm mark. She was too far to be given pain killers but not far enough to deliver.

"Please...just kill me..." She cried, her face tear stained as the only ones awake were now Mori and Kyouya, the others asleep on the blankets laid out for them.

"Don't talk like that." Mori's hand stroked her cheek as she sobbed. The both had one of her hands in theirs as she gripped them hard, praying for it all to be over.

At about 4:30 that morning, Haruhi was finally fully dialated as she cried out, nearly breaking the hands of her companions. Her cry woke up the rest of the boys, who jumped to her side as the nurses entered.

"Breathe hon. Now push down." They told her as she gasped in pain.

A half hour later, just as the sun was rising, it was done. A tiny baby, weighing only 3 lbs, was born. Tamaki's eyes lit up and he hit the floor, completely passed out. Kyouya had relinquished his position at Haruhi's side to help with the delivery and he held the tiny child in his arms, cleaning off the blood and fluids.

"A boy." He smiled softly, then it faded. He wasn't breathing. The nurses snatched the child from his arms and placed him on a tiny table, feeding a tube down his throat to clear his lungs. His face was pale as a ghost and they all held their own breath, praying to hear it. All at once, a small strained cry came from the child, color coming to his face as they all breathed a sigh of relief. Haruhi lay there, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked to her nurse holding her son.

"Will he...?" Her voice was hoarse.

She smiled as she wrapped him up in a blanket. "He's a fighter, that's for sure." She handed him to Haruri, who looked to the tiny boy in her arms. He opened his eyes and she saw huge brown irises staring back at her.

"My beautiful son..."

The twins picked Tamaki up off the floor as he began to stir. He would have hated himself to miss this scene. At this moment, it didn't matter who the father was. All that mattered was mother and son were here now. The sun poked through the blinds as Akemi Fujioka was born.

--

Extra Notes: Akemi translated means "Beautiful sunrise/dawn."


	21. Stay By Me

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own jack.

Author's Notes: I swear, the insanity this author goes through in real life...anyway, the father will be revealed very soon and remember, the host with the most votes with get the alternate ending! So keep voting! Hoping to include a bit of Kao/Haru for machigirl.

--

Akemi was rushed off to the premie ward as the room's energy fell to a comfortable level. The machine connected to Haruhi suddenly began to beep rapidly, causing them to turn their heads. Her blood pressure was dropping rapidly. The nurses ushered them out of the room as they took to caring for Haruhi.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Honey asked.

"Pregnancy is very stressful on the body, especially on someone so young." Kyouya sighed as they walked back to the waiting room, now awaiting news of Haruhi, saying a small prayer for her son.

--

The doctors managed to get Haruhi's blood pressure under control and the boys were allowed to see her, although many of the female nurses gave her dirty looks for having the flock of men that she did. However, a quick glance from the group and the nurses kept their gaze averted, fearing turning into stone.

She looked very weak and pale, but it was to be expected. The nurses put a limit on them and only allowed one in at a time. She slept through Kyouya's and Tamaki's visit as well as Honey's. She began to stir when Kaoru sat next to her.

He smiled at her, holding her hand. "Good morning."

She smiled weakly at the Hitachiin boy. "How is Akemi?"

"The doctors say he's stable right now. Still having trouble breathing on his own." He picked up a cup of water and held it to her lips, letting her drink slowly.

"Thank you...God, I ache..." Haruhi whispered hoarsely.

"Do you want me to ask the nurse for pain medication?"

"No..." She looked down and was amazed at how much her stomach had shrunk from just a few hours ago. It seemed surreal.

"You did it, Haruhi."

She layed back and felt tears come to her eyes. His face changed.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No..." She turned her head, smiling despite small tears dripping down her cheeks. "Thank you...all of you for being with me..."

He smiled back at her and blushing, placed a small kiss on her forehead. "We care about you. We wouldn't let you go through all this alone, Haruhi."

She sighed softly, feeling fatigue overtake her again as the nurse told Kaoru his turn was up. He lingered in the doorway for a moment, looking back at the small girl in the bed and for the smallest moment, had a hope that Akemi was his.


	22. Testing

Disclaimer: Fuck, you guys already know.

Author's Notes: We're getting close to the end, guys! Start bringing in votes for your favorite character! Remember, the one with the most votes gets the special alternate ending! If you wanna see your favorite Ouran boy as the father, vote now!

--

Haruhi stayed in the hospital a few more days just so they could moniter her blood pressure. By the third day, after getting into a debate with a nurse over taking care of herself, she was released.

News about Ameki didn't come in until a few weeks later, to which Haruhi was quite glad to hear. He had been doing well and the doctors deemed him well enough to take home.

The group returned to the hospital, bringing Ranka and Renge with them to see the new baby. Ranka's eyes lit up like christmas lights.

"Oh, my beautiful grandson! He's so gorgeous, Haruhi!" Ranka snuggled the baby, who seemed a bit uncomfortable in his arms and flailed slightly, whimpering.

"Dad, relax. You're too loud." She took her son back and smiled at the baby, who had developed a habit for grabbing onto the collar of her shirts for comfort. He was so beautiful. She looked over the child, trying to find anything that could give away any possible paternity. The only thing she knew were his huge brown eyes, much like her own. Hair color didn't tell much because it changed over the years.

"Haruhi." She turned and looked at Kyouya. "The doctors say we can do testing now."

She sighed softly and looked at her friends. Each one, she knew, cared for her and Akemi, but one of them was the father of her child.

"Okay."

The tests didn't take long. They simply took samples from their mouths and Akemi's, who became quite hungry after that. It didn't take long for Haruhi to figure out breast feeding, despite the fact that Tamaki blushed seven shades of red and would not look at them during it. Honey was fascinated and hovered around Haruhi until Mori finally dragged him off. Kyouya spent most of his time talking to doctors while the twins vanished to cause mischief.

Ranka laid his arm over Haruhi's shoulder and smiled.

"My beautiful girl...you're amazing, Haruhi." He nuzzled her, looking down fondly at his grandson. "Do you have any idea at all?"

"No..." She sighed. "Does it really matter anymore?"

"Of course it matters! Child support and legal fees and all that..."

"That's not what I mean! They've been there for me through all of this...Does it really matter who the father is because they would all at least, try?"

Ranka thought it over. "You're right...again." He sighed. "Please, not Tamaki, please Haruhi?"

"DAD." She scowled, then winced slightly as she pulled Akemi off of her chest. "Strong mouth."

--

Three days later, the results were in. Haruhi cradled her son to her chest, not sure how to feel.

Additional Author Notes: LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!


	23. Akemi's Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: The votes are being counted and the alternate father will be announced in the next chapter. For now, let's find out who's Akemi's real daddy!

--

Her heart raced as the tiny boy nuzzled into her shirt, pulling on the chain around her neck that Ranka had given her right after the baby was born. For months, she didn't care too much about the father of her baby. She simply wanted him to be happy and healthy. Now, one of her friends was going to be a father.

They knew it too. Tamaki and Honey had their high hopes while Kyouya, Hikaru and Kaoru still had their apprehensions about it. Mori simply stood by, showing nothing in his face. Before they showed up to the hospital, Haruhi stopped and felt a chill run down her spine. It felt familiar.

"I see my visions were right."

She turned and looked up at Nekozawa, under a black umbrella to hide himself from the sun.

"He really is a beautiful child." He smiled at her and walked with them. Hikaru threw him a dirty look.

"What are you here for, Spooky?" He remarked.

"I wanted to see if what I saw a few months back was true. It seems it was..." His voice faltered a bit, but none noticed.

--

"What do you mean, none of the DNA matched?" Kyouya ranted at the doctor, who was completely puzzled.

"I've gone over it three times. None of your DNAs match the child."

Haruhi's knees gave out as she handed Akemi to whoever was closest and held her head in her hands. This did not make sense in the least and was too much. Tamaki rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry miss, but none of the samples you provided us with matched your son."

She couldn't help but cry. It overwhelmed her. Seeing Haruhi shed tears hurt the boys and they turned angry eyes to the doctor.

"I don't care how much we have to pay." Hikaru growled.

"Do the tests over again." Kaoru added.

"It doesn't matter. We need the right DNA to match." The doctor slid back, a bit frightened. He looked over and saw Nekozawa holding Akemi and tilted his head. "Were you here before?"

"No, I was not."

The doctor sighed. "All right, fine, we'll do them over again."

They were all tested again, although after they obtained the samples, Nekozawa vanished just as quickly as he had appeared. Haruhi's mind suddenly returned to the few months before, when he took her out to eat, claiming he had something to tell her.

"No fucking way..."

--

When they returned a few days later, the doctor did have an answer, one that Haruhi did not want to hear.

"The DNA matched the young man who came in with you the last time. The father is Umehito Nekozawa."

Their jaws dropped as they looked over to Akemi. He was nuzzling the tiny Beelzeneff Haruhi had forgotten was in her pocket.

--

They showed up at the doorstep of his house and the second he opened the door, he found himself against the wall, the twins holding him by the collar. Kyouya held up the papers to his face.

"Explanation. NOW."

Nekozawa sweatdropped as he looked to Haruhi.

"I wanted to tell you before, but I knew you wouldn't believe me..." He laughed sheepishly.

"When did you...?" Haruhi looked hurt and confused as Akemi whined against her.

"I was there that night." She made the twins put him down and he could breathe a bit easier. "You really didn't think after seeing the sight I did, I would just walk away from it, did you? I was a bit drunk on the energy, I suppose and didn't think..." He sighed and wiped off his clothing. "About a few months after it happened, I had a dream about it and that you were carrying my child. I wanted to tell you, but...well, you know what happened. I was afraid of being a father. I hoped and prayed that my dreams were wrong.

After you ended up in the hospital, I was afraid it was my family's genes. We've never been healthy and had tended to cause problems during birth. There's also a strong history of premature births on my line. After I was told you had the baby premature, I didn't want to show my face. I wasn't sure if you would even believe me..." He looked at the child. "I've been a coward. I plan to pay child support, of course. I wouldn't think of anything else. And I'd like to be in your son's life as a good father. If you will have me." He smiled sadly as Haruhi clutched Ameki to her chest. It hurt her that Nekozawa would have done this, but when she looked into his eyes, she knew he was truly sorry.

Haruhi walked over to him, looking up without saying anything. The boys held their breath, wondering what she would do.

All at once, she smiled softly. "You want to hold him?"

Nekozawa smiled and accepted the offer, nuzzling the baby's soft skin. "Thank you...Haruhi."

--

Author's Notes: Yes, this author is a Haru/Neko fan! The voting for the alternate father will end on May 22. The winner will be announced soon after.


	24. Winner Of The Ouran Paternity Contest!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Hayden: Welcome to the last update! As you all know, over the last handful of months, I have asked my readers to vote in who they want to be the father of Haruhi's child for a special alternate ending. Before we get to that, let's get in a small interview. Nekozawa, you were the father from the start. How do you feel about all of this?

Nekozawa: It was fated to happen. I'm honored to be the chosen one.

Tamaki: -pouting- You were only the chosen one because Hayden likes you better...

Hayden: Hey, now that's not true...well...anyway, let's get to the voting! Starting from the bottom up, Kaoru holds last place.

Kaoru: No big suprise there.

Hayden: Nekozawa held sixth, but since he is the actual story father, his votes have been erased from the system. Honey holds fifth place!

Honey: Yay, I made the rankings!

Hayden: Hikaru holds fourth place despite massive amounts of voting from two of my loyal readers, Hikaru Hitachiin and KinKitsune01!

Hikaru: -winks at the camera- Call me sometime.

Hayden: -looks over the papers- Wow this is close! With a range of only a few votes apart, Tamaki has taken third!

Tamaki: Third!? I was in first before. -pouts- You really don't like me with Haruhi?

Hayden: It's between Kyouya and Mori now! Before we reveal the answer, is there anything either of you would like to say?

Kyouya: How are your readers so insane to want me as Akemi's father? I told you, I don't want a kid!

Mori: ...

Hayden: Ok...anyway. The winner is...Mori, with a variable of one vote!

-many explosions of confetti and music-

Hayden: Congratulations, Takashi-kun! You are now the alternate father of Akemi!

Mori: -smiles- Thank you. I hope to be a good father and possible husband, if Haruhi will have me.

-audience gasps-

Hayden: Oh, things are getting interesting, folks! Stay tuned for the alternate ending coming up soon!


	25. Alternate Ending: Mori

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: And now for the alternate chapter! Hope you all enjoy!

--

Haruhi held her breath as the doctor read over the results and handed her the paper. The name on the top made her tilt her head and look down at Akemi, who was sleeping peacefully against her chest. The twins couldn't help themselves as they looked over her shoulder and their eyes widened.

"Mori-sempai?" They both said and looked to the tall senior who, at hearning his name, choked a bit on his coffee. They all looked over at him. Tamaki's face fell a bit, finding out he wasn't the father, but Honey tackled his best friend in happiness!

"Yay, Takashi is Akemi's daddy!" He squealed. "That means I get to be an uncle!"

Haruhi couldn't help but laugh as the boys congratulated him, who still said nothing and seemed emotionless. But when he looked at her, she saw a warmth in those dark eyes that washed away any doubts in her mind about Mori being a good father.

"Hey hey, Takashi, are you going to make Haruhi your bride now?" Honey asked, making all of the boys and Haruhi blush five shades of red. But, this time, they kept their eyes on him, awaiting an answer.

"Give it time, Honey-chan. All good things come in time." He said, then walked over to Haruhi, towering over her for a moment before kneeling.

"I hope to live as an honorable father to your son." Haruhi blushed as his formality, but smiled.

"Mori-sempai..."

He made a soft pained noise and looked up, finding Akemi had grabbed a chunk of his hair and was laughing playfully. He smiled up at the two of them.

It was a beautiful sight, they all agreed. Even Tamaki and Kyouya couldn't help but feel happy for them. Maybe Kyouya hadn't acted the way he should; maybe Tamaki was too naive for a child right now.

"Haruhi! Can we all be Akemi's uncles?" Honey asked.

She rolled the idea in her head for a moment, before nodding. "You were all here for me before. Why wouldn't I let you be in his life afterwards?"

Honey cheered, the twins smiled to one another and Tamaki and Kyouya looked to one another and found a glimpse of a very interesting future with all of them.

--

Fast forward four years:

A knock on the door brought Haruhi's attention away from her books. She made sure Akemi was not causing any kind of trouble before opening the door to find five familiar faces.

"Hey guys."

"Haru-chan!" Honey wrapped his arms around her and grinned. He still looked exactly the same, even after growing a couple inches. "I brought a stuffed animal for Akemi!"

"Another one, Honey-chan? I'm having trouble fitting all his things in his room as it is." She laughed as they walked in. Tamaki made a beeline for the child, who smiled.

"Tama-jisan!" He cried out happily as Tamaki kneeled to embrace him, instead receiving a smack in the face with a toy hammer. He laughed as Akemi continued to hit him, thinking it was a game. Kyouya looked over to him and sighed.

"So, is Mori-chan working today?" He asked.

She nodded, setting a teapot on the stove. "He's still teaching kendo. He should be back tonight."

"Haruhi, you said you had a suprise for us? What is it?" The twins asked playfully, though they looked a bit different now. Hikaru kept most of his high school appearance, but Kaoru had been influenced by French culture lately and kept half of his hair under a beret.

She couldn't supress the grin as she sat down and handed the boys an envelope. They opened it and their eyes went wide as they found new ultrasounds. Kyouya chuckled a bit.

"Well, at least we know who the father of this one is."


	26. It's Not Over!

Disclaimer: You already know.

Hayden: You thought it was over, didn't you? You've all been so patient, I've decided to give a special treat and do all of the alternate endings! - The last chapter will be a future scene with the original story, but now you can see all your favorite Ouran boys as the father!


	27. Alternate Ending: Kyouya

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it?

Author's Notes: My wireless has been down, so despite having work done, I have not been able to get it posted. Thank you for your patience!

--

He read over the paper numerous times before he finally accepted the fact that his name was on the dotted line as the father. Kyouya felt a headache coming on as he began to make up a massive plan for taking care of things. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to Tamaki, who offered a simple smile to the fretting Ootori boy. Kyouya sighed, but smiled back.

Haruhi looked at Kyouya and remembered everything of the last 8 months or so as he walked toward her. They stared at one another, not being able to find any words, or even knowing if any were needed. He sat next to her, looking at the child in her arms, who slept soundly.

"Akemi Ootori...It has a pleasant ring to it." He said softly, offering a gentle smile to Haruhi. She smirked a bit. He may be an ass, but the strained look on his face revealed how much he really wanted to try.

"Yeah, it does." She replied, playing a bit with the incredibly soft tuft of hair that was growing quite quickly on Akemi's head.

They said nothing after that to one another, thanking the doctor and the boys taking Haruhi home. They exchanged a look as she walked to her apartment, greeted by her overly excited father. Hearing the car drive off made her a bit sad.

"Oooh, there's my darling grandchild!" He was immediately shushed by Haruhi, who walked in and laid the child in the crib she had received from the boys.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"What you wanted." She rolled her eyes, quite tired from the day as she headed off to a hot shower.

--

She didn't see much of Kyouya for a good amount of time, but did receive check after check in the mail for child support, plus added money. Haruhi sighed and assumed this was the way it was going to be. She actually had had hopes of him being in her child's life, but she guessed that he really didn't want the child.

It didn't help that as the days passed, Akemi looked more and more like his father and even had the same smile he did.

The months began to pass and she still had not seen him, nor had any of the boys. Tamaki was the last to hear anything and told her that on the way home after that day he had found out, Kyouya said only to him, "I can't do it like this" and walked into his house. Since that day, no one had heard anything about him.

"You know, I really thought he would be different..." Haruhi sighed as Hikaru laid on the floor, playing with a giggling Akemi. The rest of the boys stayed by her, just as down.

"He'll come back, Haruhi." Honey hoped, smiling in an attempt to get her to.

"Yeah, he will." Tamaki added.

Haruhi closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. This whole thing was depressing, but her eyes turned to the young boy who was cooing at Hikaru. Even though he looked like his father, his brown eyes were still hers. She wanted to believe her friends, but right now, it was so hard.

--

Nearly a year had passed of receiving generous child support before Haruhi heard the phone ring on a Saturday morning. She placed the her son's breakfast on his high chair tray and answered.

"Fujioka residence. Haruhi speaking."

"Haruhi?"

The voice shocked her a bit. As it registered in her head, a flood of emotions hit her like a tidal wave.

"Kyouya?"

"Good morning."

Rather than wanting to explode with anger at him or some other intense emotion, her voice changed to one of apathy.

"What do you want, Kyouya?" She asked him, sounding a bit annoyed as she watched her son attempt to use a spoon correctly.

"I know you're probably angry with me..."

"Angry? Why would I be? You didn't want him as your son anyway."

Her last comment stung and she heard a very small pained noise, then cleared his throat.

"I suppose I deserved that. But, I was hoping I could see you. There's something we need to discuss."

"Do what you want, Kyouya. At this point, I don't really care." Haruhi remarked back as she hung up the phone, trying to hold back the tears that were beginning to form. She didn't want to care, but she still did.

--

He showed up at the apartment an hour later, gaining a scathing look from Ranka as he went off to work. He found Haruhi cleaning off her son's face in the kitchen. When her eyes turned to him, he winced slightly, feeling the death glare under her glazed look.

"Hello." Haruhi's monotone greeting was even worse.

"Hello."

They two of them stood there as Kyouya attempted to figure out something to say.

"I'm sorry." It was all he could truly find.

"For what? You made it clear that he wasn't yours to take care of. You know he's started to call Hikaru "daddy" now? Such an articulate boy."

Kyouya wasn't sure why that made his heart ache, but he cleared his throat.

"I...hoped I could come back and ask your forgiveness."

The glazed look shattered in her eyes and was replaced by a deep hurt and anger. Setting Akemi in his playpen, she pulled Kyouya to the other room so he could not hear them.

"Give me one reason why I should forgive you. Please, I really want to hear this one. After the whole thing of telling me he couldn't be yours, trying to make me get an abortion, then going on about responsibility and leaving the both of us here, please, convince me why I should forgive you." Tears streamed down her cheeks in fury as the dark haired boy took in a breath.

"I cannot tell you what to do. I left because I thought money was enough. A few months ago, I realized it wasn't enough. I was..." He struggled with the word.

"A heartless coward?" Haruhi spit.

"Something of the sort. I came back to Japan to settle things. Akemi now has a college savings set up, a place at a prestige elementary school and enough money for the both of you to live quite comfortably until he reaches 18."

Haruhi said nothing, but just sighed.

"And you don't think he wanted a father in his life? For fuck's sake, everyone else around here has done more for this child than you have."

"I know that and I have returned to face my responsibilities. And so, I ask your forgiveness and ask if you would have me in his life. And yours."

She stared at him for a long time, looking deep into his grey eyes to find anything to tell if he was lying. All she could see was a deep regret and pleading. It was somewhat strange to see it in the usually cold-hearted Ootori boy. She knew he truly wanted this.

"I swear to god, you fuck up again..." Haruhi sighed. A relieved smile crossed his face.

"Thank you, Haruhi."

Her head felt as though it would explode and she decided to take something for it as Kyouya looked down as his son, picking up the child. Akemi stared curiously at Kyouya before pulling his glasses off and putting them on himself with a giggle. She couldn't help but laugh a bit. In her mind, she prayed he would stay. As much as she hated to admit it, he really did mean the world to her.


	28. Alternate Ending: The Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: Due to working profusely on a new project combined with a new boyfriend, things have been busy. But, don't worry, all the boys will get their chance to become fathers!

--

They looked up at the doctor in confusion, who seemed just as confused by the results.

"You know you provided us with identical..." He looked over to the twins and his face fell. "The child's data matches both of you."

Hikaru and Kaoru's faces became incredibly pale and they slumped over in their chairs. Haruhi felt a migrane growing.  
"Fucking fantastic. There's no way to tell them apart?"

"Identical twins." The doctor shrugged and offered a look of sympathy to the tired mother.

"Well, this is unexpected." Kyouya pondered, wondering how he could have overlooked the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru shared DNA.

"So one of us is a dad..." Hikaru groaned.

"And the other is an uncle..." Kaoru sighed.

"And we have no idea who it is?" They both finished their sentence together.

"It seems that way." Kyouya replied.

Haruhi placed Akemi in the arms of Mori and sat down. This was too ridiculous, even by her standards.

--

-Fast Forward 2 years-

The doorbell rang and Ranka ran to get it as Haruhi attempted to get her child to eat, despite the fact that he seemed content just wearing his food instead of eating it.

"Ah, Akemi, please eat, honey..." Haruhi pleaded, but the young boy just giggled at her under a jelly covered mouth.

Ranka poked his head into the kitchen.

"Your lovers are here!" Haruhi scowled and wished her father would not call the twins that.

"Ohayo!" They appeared behind Ranka, still smiling like they did when she first met them. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hey boys. Just you or did you bring the rest of them today?" She attempted to clean off her son's face before he jumped from his seat to hug the twins.

"Hika-daddy, Kao-daddy!" Akemi cried out and finally escaped his mother's touch to run into Hikaru's embrace.

"Hey, Akemi!" Hikaru smiled and picked him up, squeezing him in between himself and his brother for a double hug.

Haruhi had been quite impressed with the twins over the last couple years. Somehow, they had balanced school, creating their own fashion line and being full time fathers, despite not knowing which of theirs he was. As playful and mischievious as they were, both were incredibly loving to her and her son.

Hikaru was swinging the small boy in his arms as Kaoru smiled at them, then broke off to offer a hug to Haruhi, who accepted.

"You look pretty." Kaoru smiled.

Haruhi snorted. "Please, I'm covered in jam and dish soap."

"You do."

She smiled at him and made work of cleaning up the child's eating area.

"Haruhi..." When she looked back at him, the look on his face had formed into a sad smile. "In a bit, may we speak with you about something privately?"

She nodded, slightly confused.

Once she had gotten Akemi down for a nap, they sat in the living room, the twins next to one another, both looking somber.

"What's this about?" She asked, not used to seeing their eyes look so serious.

"Haruhi..." They started together. Hikaru took over.

"We realize that while both of us love Akemi and care for you..."

Kaoru broke in. "Only one of us is the father."

They let it sink in for a moment but it just made Haruhi more and more confused.

"And what does that mean?"

"That only one of us should act as father." They said together. "And that person should be..."

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!"

They blinked and looked to one another in confusion.

"Wait, I thought you said he looked more like me, so I should be."

"But you said that he had more of my temper so I should."

They argued for a minute, telling the other that they were better suited as the father until Haruhi's laughter broke their fight.

"What's so funny?" They asked.

"You two...you really think that there can only be one father?" She kept laughing, wiping at her eyes. "You've both been wonderful to Akemi and myself. He loves you both the same. Why would I ever want to change that?"

They looked at her a bit stunned.

"As Akemi gets older, he will wonder who his father is biologically. But you are his fathers not because of genetics, but because you love and care about him." Her tone became a bit more serious, but she still retained a smile. "And that's all that matters, you know? Even if it is untraditional, family is family. And you are family to him and to me."

Each took a side and hugged her, nuzzling her cheek.

"We'll do our best!" They said together, grinning like the cats they were.

"Yeah yeah." She got out of their embrace and smiled. "If you want to help me out, go check on your son." She smirked at them and they knew that even as things may change, Haruhi would not.


	29. Alternate Ending: Tamaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: Sorry for such a long wait! It's been hectic at my place.

--

Holding their breath in anticipation, the doctor entered the room, adjusting his glasses as he read over the paper.

"Which one of you is Suoh Tamaki?"

A high squeal came from the blond boy as his eyes grew wide and hopeful. Haruhi winced at the noise and looked up to the doctor.

"Seriously?"

He nodded and handed Tamaki the paper, letting him read over in delight that he was indeed, the father of Akemi.

"Oh Haruhi, this is wonderful! We can raise our son to be just as wonderful as his mother!" He threw his arms around the girl and nuzzled her cheek as she tried to push him off unsuccessfully. The twins blinked and looked to Kyouya.

"Another Tamaki in the world?" They asked in unison.

Kyouya sighed, a very small smirk on his lips. "Yes, but I believe with her around, they may be able to balance one another."

They stared at Kyouya, who shot a glare back.

"You're so full of shit. Another Tamaki is just as scary to you as it is to us." They gave little distainful looks to him, to which Kyouya pushed his glasses up and returned to writing his notebook.

"Can't blame me for trying."

--

The months passed on into years and despite Kyouya's original thinking, Tamaki was quite the father to Akemi, even if he did spoil him rotten. Everytime Haruhi turned around, there was another toy or gift for him. Ranka remained quiet about much of it, but Haruhi could see that although he was not his first choice as father, he was happy that Tamaki was taking responsibility for his son. She did however refuse to take any money from him, despite his constant offerings of buying her gifts and clothing which was far too feminine for her tastes.

Akemi was a strange child. When he was serious, he had Haruhi's face completely, despite the blond mop on the top of his head. When he smiled, it was his father incarnate.

Graduation came and went for Tamaki and once his grandmother had passed on, his father named him CEO of the company. He also pushed Tamaki into asking to marry Haruhi more and more. As much as Tamaki loved Haruhi and her son, the idea of marriage scared him more than anything.

One night he was over at the apartment, Tamaki debated asking. Haruhi was in her final year of high school, having kept up her grades amazingly high despite a child. Akemi was going on three years old and getting bigger by the day. She had just settled him in for the night when Tamaki grabbed her hand. Haruhi spun around to come face to face with a nervous looking Tamaki.

"Can we...talk?" He asked, pulling at his jacket.

"Sure." She smiled and they sat in the living room of her apartment. Ranka wouldn't be back until early morning from the bar.

His heart was pounding as the box in his pocket began to feel heavier and heavier.

"Haruhi...do you consider us a couple?" He asked.

"Well...I guess..." She tossed him a confused look which seemed to worsen his nerves.

"Do you love me?"

"Oh course I do." Her blunt response made his cheeks flare and his heart rate spike.

"You...you do?"

"Of course. I love you just as much as I love any of my friends."

Ok, not the response he wanted, but all right. He swallowed and decided to risk it all.

"Haruhi...will you be my wife?"

"Excuse me??" Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she watched him pull the box from his pocket and open it, revealing a beautiful white gold band with three diamonds inside it.

"I've loved you since I met you. We have a child and I'm about to take over my father's company. I want you by my side." His articulate speech shocked them both as he waited for a response.

"Tamaki-sempai, I..."

"Haruhi. I'm not your sempai anymore."

"I just..." Now she was the nervous one. She loved Tamaki, but she wasn't sure marriage was right for her right now.

"Can I say maybe?"

He smiled and closed the box, taking her hand and kissing it. "Of course. I will wait for you as long as it takes." In his mind, Tamaki realized that was the best answer he could have heard.


	30. Alternate Ending: Honey

Author's Notes: I'm SOOO sorry this one has taken so long. It really got away from me. ^^;

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

-----

Haruri's eyes widened as she looked over the paper, then the eyes of her classmates did the same as they read.

"Honey-sempai?!"

Honey's eyes went wider than all of them combined as he burst out in happiness!

"Yay, I get to be a daddy!" He danced around the room as Haruhi laid her head on the cool countertop, feeling a deep headache coming on. Mori hugged his cousin in congratulations as the others stood there, somewhat dumbstruck and trying to imagine Honey as a serious father.

Once Honey had finished his dance, he picked up Akemi and looked at the small child with a smile. The baby looked up and gave the same smile back. Honey lit up with glee as Haruhi gave a tired smile. Even if he seemed young, she knew Honey had a good heart and would love her son.

-----

Crawling through the mountain of toys, Haruhi finally found her 3 year old son playing peekaboo in the mountain with her.

"Akemi, come on, Daddy's going to be here soon and you need to get dressed." She pleaded as she dove in again after her child.

"No!" He replied playfully back at her and popped out the other side of the mountain, running around naked as the day he was born. Haruhi gave a sigh and wondered if all children were like this. Suddenly, arms caught Akemi, namely, Ranka's arms.

"Got you, you little monster!" He laughed and made Akemi giggle in glee. "Mama needs to get you dressed now."

"Thanks, dad." Haruhi breathed as she got her son into a pair of blue overalls. "He has to get this energy from his dad, I was never this hyper as his age."

The doorbell rang behind them. "Speaking of." Ranka smiled and opened the door.

"Mitsukuni-chan, you look so handsome!" Ranka beamed at the young man, now age 20, who had his hair longer and tied back loosely, with the same rounded childish face, but slightly broader figure.

"It's good to see you too, Ranka-san." He smiled the ever sweet Honey smile.

"Daddy!" Akemi ran to his father and clung to his leg as Honey let out of laugh.

"Hey, love." He picked up the small, now blonde haired boy and tossed him in the air. "You've been good for your mama?"

"Nekkid time!" He cried out and laughed.

"He means he didn't want to put on clothes and run around naked all day." Haruhi pulled her own hair back as she entered the foyer.

"Sounds like my boy. I did the same things." He handed Akemi to Ranka, then turned to Haruhi. "Haruhi, may I speak with you outside?"

"Sure. Watch him for a second, Dad."

The two retreated to the balcony of the apartments Haruhi still lived in, thankful for the quiet.

"What's up?" She asked, noticing Honey's expression had changed to a fairly serious one.

"I...don't like being so far from Akemi."

"How do you mean, you're only a car ride away."

"That's not what I mean, I want to be closer, not just occasional visits, but to be able to really raise him as my son."

"Do you...want sole custody?" Haruhi's voice trembled a little and Honey immediately jumped on it.

"No, no! I'm not asking for that, he's your son too, our son!" He shook his head wildly, a bit panicked. "What I want is...for you to come live with me."

"What?"

"I want you and him to come live with me, at my estate."

"But what about-?"

"Ranka-san can come too. It's hard living in a small place like this and I want to be closer to him...And to you." A blush ran over Honey's cheeks, which in turn, made Haruhi blush.

"Honey-sempai..." As the words escaped her mouth, his hands squeezed hers.

"Haruhi. I'm not your sempai anymore. I'm the father of your baby. I'd like to be more if you'd let me." His large brown eyes sparkled. "Let me be closer to you and my son, please..."

She stood for a moment shocked, then spoke. "I can't tell you if I can give you what you want of me, but...you've been nothing but amazing for him and we'd be happy to be closer to you."

He beamed and did the same dance he did when finding out Akemi was his.

"Oh, thank you, Haru-chan! I'll make you so happy and be the best daddy ever!" He then went inside to play with his son as Haruhi took a moment to breathe the clear air and marvel at how much things had changed, and in a way, how little.


	31. Light Vs Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Notes: Dear god, I've had this going for a long time. I hope people will still come back to read it after this chapter. I had promised I would give a future perspective of the original ending and here it is!

----

After the confrontation of Nekozawa and finding out that he really was the father, the news spread like wildfire throughout the school, much to the dismay of many of the students who had had their bets set on Tamaki or Kyouya. Both were met with many sad faces and a few requests to bear their children, but the biggest request came to Haruhi of girls wanting to see the baby. She was slightly overwhelmed and a bit tired, but gave into the requests of the girls a couple months later, once Akemi had been given a completely clean bill of health and had gained a good bit of weight. The girls cooed and awed over the soft little baby, who was incredibly well behaved and most of the time, simply looked at the flockers with confusion and some shyness. After a while though, he began to grow uncomfortable and reached out for Haruhi with a strained cry. She immediately scooped him into her arms and looked at the boys with a look asking them to clear out the room. They did so, proclaiming that their princess needed to rest.

The baby items from the months before had remained in the Host Club room and were incredibly helpful, especially with her classes. She was able to leave Akemi with at least one of the boys at all times, having different schedules and feel comfortable leaving him in their care. She was needed for one thing that the others couldn't provide though.

Tamaki averted his eyes as Haruhi undid her buttons to breastfeed the child. Her chest had shrunk a bit after giving birth, returning her androgynous figure, but they were still swollen and noticable to her friends. She held the baby to her chest and winced slightly as he latched on to her, feeding hungrily.

"He's become an avid eater." Kyouya remarked, not bothered by the sight in the least.

"That he has." She remarked, her son having gained 8 pounds in only two months time. A knock on the door brought her head up in curiousity as she saw Nekozawa slip quietly into the room.

"Ah, Nekozawa, how are you?" Kyouya said, a very slight look of disdain in his eye. Haruhi knew he was still a bit pissed over the entire incident and fet a drop of sweat roll down the side of her head.

"I'm well, thank you." He replied with a smile. He had neglected the normal cloak and wig once more, although he did seem a bit pale from being in so much light. He walked over to Haruhi and kneeled beside her. "My god, he's gotten so big in such a short time."

"Yes." She wasn't really sure what to say to him and with that, he looked as though he wasn't too sure either. He cleared his throat and looked about to speak, but Akemi had reached into Haruhi's jacket pocket and pulled out the small Beelzenef puppet and was now cuddling it while he ate. A blush leaked over Nekozawa's face and Haruhi gave a small smile.

"He hates if I don't have it on me. It comforts him."

"I...I see..." He couldn't really express it, but the sight made his heart swell with both pride and an emotion he was unfamiliar with. He looked up at Haruhi and wondered how he had never noticed how pretty she actually was, especially when she smiled.

"Did you want something or just wanted to see him?" She asked him.

"I...I wanted to..to see if you would...." This caught the attention of the boys, who had hidden behind the large bed in the room and were listening intently. "Well, would you...And Akemi come to dinner?" He was blushing profusely and cursing himself for leaving the cloak behind. Before the boys could jump on him, he apologized and ran from the room to the safety of his class. Haruhi was simply stunned and looked at the floor.

"Haruhi, what are you going to do?" Tamaki asked worriedly.

She sat for a moment, then handed Akemi to Tamaki and redid her top. "I'll be right back."

----

He laid his head on the table, redressed in his robes and wig. Damn it, he was failing her! Shame was seeping into his body, thinking of the night everything had happened. How could he have just taken advatnage of her like that, this...this beautiful creature of the light world? Even his own child was a hybrid of light and dark, but he was too afraid of that world to feel like he could really be in it. He was a failure...A sigh escaped him as he closed his eyes.

The sound of the door opening made him look up. Through the bangs of the wig, he saw her. What person would dare come near his club? Everyone was afraid as soon as the door opened. But, lo, she simply closed the door behind her and looked around curiously. He stood and ran to her.

"Haruhi, what are you-?

"Yes." She cut him off. It took him a moment to recover as he held up his Beelzenef puppet, scratching its head.

"W-what?"

"I'll come to dinner." She looked up at him with the straightest face ever. He felt his face grow hot behind the wig and shrunk back a bit, but noticed how dark her round eyes were and swallowed hard.

"G-great! Um, my-my place, 8 then?" He stuttered and she nodded, gave a small smile and left.

Was this...was this the start of something happening? His heart pounded in his chest and suddenly the room didn't seem as dark. Yes, this was his chance! Lord Beelzenef had blessed him with his opening, his portal into the world of the light, to prove he could be the father he wanted to be! And this beautiful girl was his guide and inspirations!!

The thought became overwhelming and it was the last thing on his mind before he crumpled onto the floor, fainting. A small cloud of his soul rose up, but it had a happy smile in the hopes of what was to come.


End file.
